Rosalie
by Colored Chaos Theory
Summary: No I didnt hate her. I was jealous of her. She could still have kids. I couldn't.
1. Bella

Chapter one. Rosalie POV

I hated her the moment I saw her. No, not hate. I didn't hate her. I envied her. She could have kids. Beautiful or ugly, it didn't matter. She could still have kids. I couldn't. Not now, not ever. That was the worst thing about being who I was. I didn't want to be around her so when we all left to give Edward and Bella some space, I was relived. I didn't have to depress my self about thinking of the children I couldn't have. She would only remind me about them. I went to my room and sat down on the love seat in there. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. Emmett went to hunt with Jasper. Perfect. This left me alone to brood by my self unquestioned. I lost track of time and a while later Emmett came back.

"Hey," he said. I gave a start and said

"How was the hunt?"

"Fine," he replied. "We went to Alaska and found some really nice grizzlies. I picked what to hunt this time."

"Oh," I said. I stood up.

"You okay? You seem sad." He gave a slight frown and wrapped his arms around me and held me. I put my head on his chest and put my arms around his neck.

"Did you like her?" he asked.

"Who?" I asked although I already knew who he was talking about.

"Bella" he responded.

"She's human," I said.

"Yes and?" he prompted.

"I guess. She can have so much more than me. She should be seeing another human."

"Hmmm" he seemed thoughtful. "Hey be at least she's not after me." I let a short laugh. He kissed the top of my head.

"Want to go amuse ourselves with other vampires?" he asked.

"Sure."


	2. What? Emmett is shocked!

**Yes I finally figured out how to update!!!! Enjoy the chapter!!!!**  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Emmett POV**

"Ten" Jasper said laying down a queen.

"Fifteen for one." I said. I put down a five. We were playing cribbage. I pegged the point.

"Twenty" said Jasper. I wasn't really paying attention to the game. Rosalie seemed really down when I talked to her after meeting Bella.

"Twenty eight" I said. I wish there was something I could do to make her happier She never did tell me exactly what was bothering her. Maybe I could take her hunting and we could talk one on one and I could figure out what was wrong.

"OUCH! Jazz what'd ya do that for?"

"I said 'go' about twenty times and you were lost in thought. I had to get your attention."

I made a face.

"Thirty one" I said and pegged the point.

The next day:

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett had taken me hunting for caribou, my favorite. After we had caught one each, we sat down on a nearby log and began to eat.

"Hey rose," Emmett said," You never told me exactly what was bothering you yesterday. I debated whether to tell him. On one hand, Emmett was my husband. I loved him. I could tell him anything. On the other hand, I had never told anyone my secret. I decided to tell him. He would understand.

"I was upset because Bella could have children and I couldn't. She reminded me of that. I would do anything to have a child." my voice was soft. I saw Emmett make a slightly perplexed/astonished look. he quickly smoothed over his expression.

**Emmett Pov**

Children?! Children?! Was that what was bothering her? Children?! I thought it over for a second. Personally if you ask me, children are more work If we did get a child, we would have to decide what age to change. The we would have to resist the blood scent, Make sure Jasper stayed well enough in control and away from it. The list was endless. I glanced over at Rosalie and her face startled me. If vampires could cry, I think Rosalie would be getting very teary right now. All of a sudden I found my self saying,

"If you want we could always adopt." Rosalie was silent.

* * *

**Oooooooooo. What will Rosalie say?! I haven't decided between yes no or or... Let me know what you think! I'm kind of leaning towards no then yes. Review!:D  
**


	3. Mark

**I am having a bit of a writer's block. I know what I want to say but I can't put it into words so sorry if the chapter sucks. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Why did Emmett have to bring back the pain? Although I loved Edward as a brother, he was much better at reading emotions than Emmett. Emmett's offer was... painful but sweet. I didn't know what to say. I mused over this. Why didn't I say yes? I don't know. It was just, something was holding me back, like I couldn't say yes. Not yet. BEEP! Everybody started moving to the door. I blinked. I hadn't been listening to the movie we were watching in science. Something about atoms and molecules. I moved towards the door as well and cought up with Emmett outside the door.

"No " I said.

"No what?"  
"No I don't want to adopt." my voice was hushed so no-one could hear.

"OK" said Emmett.

**Later that day**

School was out. What a relief. As I was driving home, I drove over to the mall. I needed to distract.myself and what other way to distract myself and fit in other than shopping? I wished Alice was with me or on the other hand, no I didn't. she would question my quietness. That was the last thing I needed. I walked into Abercrombie and Fitch. Not much there but I did get myself a new pair of jeans. Next stop, Aeropstale. One of my favorite.There I got a new shirt, 3 acutally, sweatshit, a pullover hoodie, and a new pair of jeans again. As I was walking out, there he was, a cute man who smeeled prety good and seemed to be flirting with me. I flirted back to my own astonishedment. I guess I just needed a break from Emmett.  
Sometimes he didn't always understand howI felt. That was a bit of a problem. The boy came over. I remained wary. Royce, my old husband, had tought me to be wary of men I didn't know, much less men at all.

"Hey" the boy said." My name's Mark. What's yours."  
"Rosalie," I answered. This boy seemed ok. If any funny stuff happened, I could get away fast.

"Want to get a smoothie at the food court?"he asked."My treat."

"Sure" I said.

**Later in the evening**

I was driving home and thinking, _Mark isn't so bad._ He was perfectly fine. Almost nicer than Emmett, although I could never love him like I did Emmett, could I? No I decided as I saw Emmett I outside on the porch waiting for me.

"Where were you?"he demande as I got out of the car.

"Since when is going shopping a crime?" I asked.

"Oh" Emmett calmed down."Sorry I just was worried something happened." I walked over to him.

"I am a big girl. I can take care of myself." He kissed me.

"What about me? Can you handle yourself when I'm around?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why shouldn't I?" He kissed me again.

"That answer your question?"

"Yes." Mark was totally driven from my mind as he kissed me yet agian.

"You seem happier." Emmett comented.

" I've had time to cheer up." I responded. _Please drop the subject Emmett. I don't want to get depressed again, _I thought.Luckly he didn't persue the subject. He just walked next to me inside and askedif I was up for a ball game in a few days.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

**Okay a little boring but I have a writer's block! Forgive me! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR:D  
**


	4. Questions

**I am SOOOO sorry i haven't updated! I have been lazy, busy and with a writers block:( Please give me ideas and review! **

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Mark caught up with me.

"Hey. How come I haven't seen you around?"

"Because I have been loaded with school work." I was at the mall again. I got a job for the fun of it and to fit in. Mark wrapped an arm around me. I left it there.

**Later in Hollister**

"What about this bag?" Mark asked.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "It is sooo 70's. Lets live in the modern era shall we?" He laughed.

"Okay how about htis one?"

"Better. I'll take it." He smiled. I guess he was kind of cute.

**Later that day**

I drove home questioning myself. I _did _love Emmett. Didn't I? I din't know. Mark was making me question myself. Not something I usually did. That was Edward and eveyone else's job. This was getting confusing. Mark was making me_ question_ my love to Emmett.I laughed out loud to myself. Thiswas like something out of a story. Maybe I need some quality time with Emmett.

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short!** **I will update soon! I promise! REVIEW!!! PLEASE??!!!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Told you I would update soon Add this to my list of stuff done b4 I updated: Fallen in love with Naruto characters. Please give me ideas and review! **

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I found Emmett reading a book in our room. Unusual for him.

"Whacha' doing?"

"What does it look like?" I raised an eyebrow.He put the book down.

"You don't usually read books."

"I _am _allowed to read right?" I sat down on top of him and kissed him.

"I guess you are allowed." I said hesitantly. I leaned onto his chest and put my arms around his neck.

"Can we get married again?" I asked. Maybe this could keep my mind off of Mark.

"Sure why not?"

"By the way what were you reading?"

"The english book. I guess I should do this weeks chapters."

"Oh." Then we were silent for a whil. What more was there to say?

* * *

Okay this chapter was pretty short to but like I said I am out of ideas! Help! I will give you reonetion! REVIEW!!!!!

* * *


	6. authors note

**ok ! ppl this is really getting out of hand! i update and 2 fucking DAYS later i get 3 fucking reviews! I mean what the hell is up w/ that? If i dont get 10 reviews soon i will take this story away! tell ur friends PLEASE! u try witing a story and getting literally no reviews. IT SUCKS!** **sorry to** **who actually review and sorry 4 mi outburst but this is getting annoying. i dont care what u have to do but i need 10 different reviews FROM DIFFERENT PPL b4 i update. k?- jungle**

* * *


	7. sorry please forgive me

**to all 6? of my fans,i m sorry. i just dont have any heart left to put into this story. i cant find any ideas to write anymore. if u want to add on to the story go ahead. -jungle**

* * *


End file.
